Together Our Love is Strong
by Forbiddendawn
Summary: A collection of Fabina song-fics, drabbles and oneshots. Alone we can only do so much but together we can conquer all. Together our love is strong. FABINA! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid, honest. Fabian/Nina. Just a note, it helps if you listen to the specified song while reading the story's. Thank you. Sibuna. :
1. Please Give Me Another Chance

Hey, I find it so funny how before writing my other HOA Fanfic "30 Days to Love" I wasn't really into writing songfics and I know you are all going to be thinking, "Why isn't she working on 30 Days to Love right now?" and my answer to that is because I said so. hehe. Just kidding. Me _real _reason is because on the way back from visiting my Grandad this idea struck me! And I **needed **to write it before I forgot. So yes.

_Rated T for character death._

**Please listen to this song while reading this: **Rusty Halo - The Script

Thank you.

_I don't own House of Anubis or this song._

* * *

**Please Give Me Another Chance**

_-Now there's no time to shine my rusty halo-_

* * *

_I'm running._

I can feel the tears that I have been holding back for so long now start to flow. As I speed up I can hear the rhythm of my pounding heart keep time with my footsteps. What many people don't know is that when my parents died I went off the rails. Yeah so as I was only five you're all probably wondering how bad that could be. But it was terrible, even for me. I managed to get expelled only a few years before I came to Anubis House.

When I arrived I felt like everything was going to be perfect again, and it was, for quite a while in fact. I had my friends, Amber, Mara, Alfie and Patricia. But most of all I had _him. _Fabian. He kept me sane, like my light in the tunnel keeping me alive. Until it happened again.

_It's raining now but I push on harder and faster through the streets._

It started again when my Gran died. I couldn't handle it so I started pushing people away. At first it was hardly recognizable. I would decline invites to go out and see a movie with Patricia or ignore Mara when she wanted to talk to me but soon it grew. I started to ignore Amber or throw her snappy remarks. Then it got worse, I would put her down and ruin her things and soon she was a mess. She would no longer talk to me and soon she didn't care about her appearance. I made her feel ugly but I didn't mean it. The funny thing is; she told me that deep down she still loved me and when I was through with all this she would welcome me back with open arms. The even funnier thing is I know I don't deserve even one ounce of it.

_I round a corner and grip the crumpled piece of paper in my right hand tighter._

Soon there was only one person left who I hadn't hurt. Fabian.

I'm so horrified at what I did to him that I can't even stand to look at myself in the mirror. At first I would simply hit him but even that was bad. He would just stand there and take it and afterwards still love me. I hate him for it, but in a good way. I wish he had just run, like I'm doing now. He would have fared better in the long run and I'm horrified at the amounts of bruises I caused him.

Then, what I did next has haunted me to this day; I said to him that he didn't deserve me. He was nothing and that I didn't love him, no one would ever love him. Then I took the promise ring he gave me and threw it at him. As I walked away I saw him crumble. He fell to the floor and sobbed but I didn't turn, no, instead I just walked. Walked away.

_I taste the bitter tears on my tongue as I finally reach the cliff._

I'm tired of being bad. I want to be that good little girl again. The one who does nothing wrong and loves everyone and everything. I know it's too late for that or I wouldn't be here.

I'm the reason he's here. I'm the reason he wrote me this note with 16 simple words;

_Dear Nina,_

_I still love you but I can't bear to be without you._

_Goodbye,_

_Fabian_

I see his figure silhouetted against the moonlight as he inches closer towards the edge of the cliff. _No._ I knew this was where he would be. As soon as I saw the note I knew this was the place. The same place his mother had died. Slipped and fallen, silently, while his father watched on. Too late to save her as I might be too late to save her son. My love. Fabian.

"Fabian wait!"

He turns and see's me and the smile that follows lights up his face.

"You're back?" he whispers, opening his arms.

"Yes," is all I can say as I run and grip him tightly.

He stokes my hair and I feel his warmth and love surround me.

"I'm sorry Fabian. I'm so so sorry." I weep, forgotten tears escaping my crystal clear eyes. He wipes them away with the tip of his thumb and whispers, "I know."

I see it now. I'm meant to be good. In those two moments of weakness the devil shrouded my soul but I'm back and I won't ever leave again.

His arms envelope me and I finally feel safe. Everything will be alright. I thought.

A crack.

A slip.

We fall.

Together, safe in each other's arms.

Together, forever as we are given our halo's and wings and we fly.

Together we were both running.

Together running from our fates, not knowing our fates would end our lives.

Together.

We had too short of a time together but now we can live out our lives.

Together.

And together we find it's not too late to shine our rusty halos.

* * *

Ahhh how sad was that? Anyway I'm sorry if I have left any of you with extremely wet eyes...and faces for that matter but I found it kind of fit with the song. OMG do you even want to know how hard it was writing that just imagining poor Fabian...and I would NEVER even imagine Nina being capable of acting like that but still it needed to be written...?

**Thank you for reading :) Please review and tell me which song you would like me to do next ;) The winner will be posted next update with that song-fic dedicated to them! Good Luck.**

Tchüss!


	2. Love Me Like Before

**Ok...wow this was a fast upload...anywho this one is slightly happier than the last :) Yay. This one is also in FABIANS P.O.V!****  
**

Thank you to FabinAnubiSwiftie4eva for reviewing :) Sorry I made you cry :) I hope this chapter makes you feel better.

**Song: To Be Loved - Train  
**

_I do not own House of Anubis or Train or To be loved...I do want to be loved but I don't own it :P_**  
**

* * *

**Love Me Like Before**

_-I'll show you what it's like to be loved-_

* * *

_We were perfect. _

_Like 1+1=2. Except, I guess maybe we weren't. We broke up over another stupid misunderstanding like the first time and now you're leaving to move to America. I knew even when I first met you that we were perfect together. Your eyes, emeralds shining in the light. When I found you in that hallway, broken, I wanted to mend you. Now I can't. Before you came, I was lost but you managed to save me. That's when I knew, knew you were the light to guide me through my life. For you to mend me._

We are perfect.

_We should never have even broken up the first time and I know you believed that I still liked Joy but I swear I never did. Even when I did before I never loved her as much as I loved, love you. Don't go, I promise I'll show you what it's like to be loved._

_I'm too late now…_

* * *

**10 Years Later**

I was sitting in a little café in New York when I heard the chime of the door bell. Figuring it was no one I knew I continued sipping my hot chocolate as if nothing even happened. Even though it has been ten years, and Joy has been _trying _without much progress to get me to like her, I was still thinking of Nina. Her hair, golden and flowing. Her eyes, shining and full of life.

I looked up and caught sight of a girl that looked _exactly_ like Nina! As she turned I saw that her nose was slightly too big and her eyes were just the wrong shade of green. They were more of a murky, discolored green instead of Nina's joyful, happy, shining green that frolicked in the sunlight and danced in the winter. My Nina. My first and last love.

Thinking back to the moment when you said it was over. I was never the same after, kind of lost and just floating along through life. My whole world collapsed and as I got older I started to lose sight of what was right. I mostly sat in this little café hoping to, without prevail, see you again. That's why I moved to America in the first place. I now know I never will.

I love you Nina Martin, always have, always will and I swear one day I will find you. It might take one year, five years even ten but I swear I will do my best to find you. I love you too much to ever give up.

Slowly I finish and as I get up from my place at the table I happen to bump into a girl.

"Nina?"

* * *

**OMG! Dun-dun-duuuunnn! Should I make this a two-shot? Or leave it as it is? Please review and tell me :)**

_Thanks for reading._ **  
**

**I didn't want it to come to this but 5 reviews until my next upload ;)  
**

Bye :)**  
**


End file.
